All Because of Something Sweet
by LouiseRisa
Summary: It was a normal night really; a pregnant friend coming over to your house with her husband for ice-cream. How bad can it be? Apparently very bad. Using some of my OCs from Enemy Territory, I present you, All Because of Something Sweet. Alec X OC. Drabble. May be updated later when another sweet sugary stuff is suggested to me. AH/AU.


**A Twilight FanFiction**** by _LouiseRisa_**

**All Because of Something Sweet**

**Summary:** It was a normal night really; a pregnant friend coming over to your house with her husband for ice-cream. How bad can it be? Apparently very bad. Using some of my OCs from Enemy Territory, I present you, All Because of Something Sweet. Alec X OC. Drabble. May be updated later when another sweet sugary stuff is suggested to me. AH/AU.

**A/N: **This is a little something I wrote for a friend; she was having a little mood swing. And this came up in our conversation.

~...~...~...~...~

And so, sighing slightly as he looked at the holder of his otherwise fluttery heart, Alec picked up the spoon handed to him by Rosa.

"Joa..." he started. "Joa... I can't feed you if you're not looking at me."

The brunette in question blushed. Shifting slightly, she turned her upper body at the man who was holding the spoon with chocolate ice-cream patiently.

He smiled just as her eyes bored into his.

The brown orbs were asking him incredulously, 'Are you kidding me?'

Somewhere nearby, Rosa laughed.

"Eat up Joa. I'm not going to find another tub of that creamy chocolate ice cream anywhere else," Rosa winked from her position at the corner of the living room, continuing to eat her tub of cookies and cream.

Joa, or Joanne, blushed a darker shade of red, but scooted closer to Alec anyway.

Tentatively, she opened her mouth, embarrassed that he had taken her impulsive words seriously.

Just as she was going to swallow the chocolatey goodness, she said, "I want Cookies and Cream."

Rosa, having heard the exclamation, palmed herself in the face.

"Oh no you don't Joa! My Cookies and Cream are not yours! Finish that Chocolate ice-cream of yours first!" she shouted indignantly, hugging the tub of ice-cream closer to her own body.

Pouting, Joanne looked at Alec, her eyes brimming with tears.

Alec, who could never say no to his love, smiled slightly.

"Joa, I'll get them for you. But for now, have the chocolate ice-cream first?"

Joanne, having heard the promise within the words, nodded her head, satisfied that her wish would be fulfilled.

She moved slightly forward again, eager to eat some ice-cream that she had been craving since that morning.

"Hmm..." she hummed as the sweet guilty pleasure of hers melted against her tongue, swallowing the dairy product into her tummy.

"I'm glad you like it," Alec smiled at her, his free hand moved to hover above her rather swollen belly.

"I'm bloody glad she like it too," Rosa muttered, glaring at her pregnant friend as she sensed Joanne's gaze lingering on her tub of Cookies and Cream.

"Thank you for your input Rosa," Joanne replied curtly, her mood swings baring the edge of their teeth as she felt slightly hurt by Rosa's remark.

"Hmph!" Rosa crossed her arms before she looked at Alec. "Next time, you buy the whole fridge for your wife. Less chance of her trying to steal MY ice-cream then."

Alec gave a wry smile at Rosa's words, turning his focus back on his wife instead.

"Thank you for the suggestion Rosa. I'm pretty sure half the stash will be eaten by you too."

Joanne giggled at her husband's words, knowing how true they were.

Rosa on the other hand puffed her cheeks before saying, "Well, if you're going to eat those ice-creams in my house, you might as well feed me!"

The girl turned away, putting aside the finished tub of ice-cream.

Joanne giggled another time before she widened her eyes, realizing the implications of her friend's word.

"No! Alec! You can't feed her! I'm your wife!" she screamed tearfully.

Eyes widened in horror, Alec dropped the half-eaten tub of chocolate ice-creams and hugged his crying wife.

"I won't, love. I won't," he reassured.

In the background, a cry of "NO! NOT THE FLOOR!" could be heard as Rosa wailed loudly at the chocolate stain in the carpeted floor of her house while the couple of husband and wife continued to hug, cursing under her breath every now and then about the difficulties of washing off the stains of ice-creams out of fabric.

"Can you send her out? I'm tired," Joanne sniffed as she yawned slightly in her husband's embrace.

"Wait for me, love," he whispered back at her before walking away to pick the other occupant of the room up by the collar of her clothes - rather comically, might I add - and chucking her out of the door.

It was safe to say that that particular night, the neighbours couldn't sleep well due to cries of "Open the door, damnit! It's my house!" all night long.

~...~...~...~...~

**A/N: **I hope my friend have cheered up! And seriously, she better not do that to me in the future... Reviews are very much welcomed! :D


End file.
